


[Podfic of] what's yours is mine

by knight_tracer, the24thkey



Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Collaboration, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Two Voices
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:36:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 32
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22510342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knight_tracer/pseuds/knight_tracer, https://archiveofourown.org/users/the24thkey/pseuds/the24thkey
Summary: what's yours is mine; isn't that how the saying goes?or, sungjin watches as his friends fall for each other over a few years and a lot of borrowed items.
Relationships: Kang Younghyun | Young K/Park Jaehyung | Jae
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	[Podfic of] what's yours is mine

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [what's yours is mine](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13980903) by [wishingswell](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wishingswell/pseuds/wishingswell). 



**Length:** 11:29 **  
**

**Download:** [here](http://24thkey.parakaproductions.com/podfic/day6%20what's%20yours%20is%20mine.mp3)

Open in a new tab to stream

Recorded while I (the24thkey) was staying with knight_tracer. With thanks to the author for giving us permission to post! <3


End file.
